


Kaneki Ken

by akimi_desu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimi_desu/pseuds/akimi_desu
Summary: there he was, lying on the ground, looking at the flashbacks and memories, thinking how did he end up here.





	Kaneki Ken

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a story about kaneki and how some important characters affected him. i could write more in detail but in the end i prefer to write his mother, his best friend and his lover.  
> the inspiration came out on pretty random after reading the chapter of multiple "kanekis" and im still not used to writing long stories so this is so far the longest story ive written.  
> i hope you'll enjoy :3  
> ps: again thank you so much Nicole for being a beta reader ;;A;; noadijfi THANK YOU SO MUCH

"Ken, dear, you have to be kind and humble, alright?" His mother's soft, tender voice lingering upon his ear. 

"Yes, mother." Kaneki nodded and smiled brightly to his mother. His goddess, his angel, his hope. 

Kaneki had always admired his mother. Besides his love for books, his mother was all he had and loved. 

Even on the times when she would beat him up, leaving wounds and bruises, Kaneki would still stay on his feet and hold back his tears, biting his lips as he endured the pain. 

- 

_Ah, yes, your mother was a cruel woman yet you still loved her very much, even she has passed away, you know you still loved her despite all the wounds and bruises._  

_-_

Moving on was painful, but necessary. Even so, moving on doesn't mean things will get better. 

Kaneki gently touch his growling stomach.  _It'll be fine_. He closes his eyes as he feels his hunger steadily growing every time he is without food. His relatives doesn’t give him much allowance and never cooked for him, so he had to endure the pain of being left behind. 

As he could no longer stand the hunger, he decided to go out for a stroll, hoping that the pain would be forgotten and be temporarily sated as he enjoy a novel and the scenery by the river. 

The sparkling reflection on the river, the tall grass, the busy yet still quiet road by the bridge, and the wonderful evening breeze was Kaneki’s favourite kind of place and to enjoy his book and let his worries wash away. He smiled slightly. 

"Look out!" A loud voice made Kaneki stop his admiration of the view. He started and lost his balance, rolling down onto the tall grass by the river. 

"Oh no... Hm? Ka-Kaneki?!" A familiar voice got closer as Kaneki pushed himself up but fell down again. 

A frim hand gripped Kaneki's arm. Kaneki looked up. 

It was Hide. 

His best friend. 

"Hide..." Kaneki whispered to himself. 

"Urgah! Kaneki! Have you been eating?? Gosh, you're so light, and you don't look well. Must be... C'mon!" Hide pulled Kaneki up and brought him to his bicycle. "Hop on." 

Kaneki obediently got onto the bicycle. "T-to where?" 

"Secret!" Hide let out a chuckle and started pedaling. 

Surprised and overwhelmingly touched, Kaneki's eyes began to water. 

He was happy and glad and ever so grateful to have a friend like Hide. 

Kaneki smiled, like he did when he was a kid. 

-

_You_   _forgot_ _the part where you hurt him. You can't run away from it, even if Hide forgives you._  

-

His stomach was numb and sore. Everything he ate was thrown up in the toilet. No matter how he tried, the food was tasteless, no, it was  _horrible_  and  _inedible_. Kaneki was in tears and in pain. He was tired. He was confused. He was restless. 

"...Ghouls are unable to taste food like normal human..." The voice from the news echoed through Kaneki's head. Tears were flooding Kaneki's vision. 

This is wrong! No! This cannot be happening!! 

He looked into the mirror. All he saw was his horribly pale face filled with tear marks, and his left eye. His left  _ghoul_  eye. Red pupils and black sclera.  

With his restless body, he walked out of his apartment in search of something he's able to consume. 

His breathing stuttered as he emerged to the crowd. 

Humans. Meat. Humans. Meat. Meat! 

He was desperate to fill in his stomach. He was desperate to chew on the flesh of any human being in his line of vision.  

He was desperate to eat. 

Yet, his human instinct kept him in control. People began to notice his weird movements and strange breathing as Kaneki struggled to control himself. 

Kaneki continued to wander around the area aimlessly and ...food! 

Smells...smells just like mother's cooking! Mother, oh! How ive missed you! 

Kaneki followed and ran towards the smell, only to stumble upon a red, dried blood caked the concrete wall. And what laid on the ground.. 

Was a corpse. 

A  _human_  corpse. 

"N-no......!!" Kaneki gasped softly. 

His knees went weak and he fell onto the ground, shaking in fear. 

That was also the time when he met her. Yes,  _her._  

-

_How funny! Look at you now! Don’t you feel bad_ _? For doing this? As if you had the choice to_ _but, you were so pitiful,_ _so weak and useless. If you had_ _gotten stronger, you might have_ _been_ _able to save the people you care_ _d_ _most. But. You_ _didn’t. You could_ _n’t_ _._  

-

The girl, whom he met at the café, whom stuffed the chunk of raw meat into his mouth, is currently pulling out limbs and sorting the corpse out calmly.  

"Eat it!" The girl stuffed a chunk of raw meat into Kaneki's mouth. 

Kaneki refused to accept it even as his body was craving for it. And in the end, he chewed it, swallowed it, and ate it. Just like any ghoul would. Kaneki coughed as he tries to regulate his breathing. He slowly raised his head and looked at the girl. 

_Ghoul._  

Honestly, Kaneki didn’t remember much. He was feeling stressed over the events and the next thing he knew was that he's in the café where he fell in love with Rize. 

It was night time. It was quiet. It was calm.  

Kaneki felt warm. 

"Here you go." An old man, the café's owner, gave Kaneki a cup of coffee. 

The dark, black cup of coffee reflected Kaneki's tired, exhausted face. 

Even though the owner explained some things about ghouls, he still finds it unacceptable that he is becoming one, or at least, half of it. 

_Me. A ghoul. A human. Who...am I?_  

In the end of the day, he just closed his eyes, and fell asleep, hoping the next day would be better, hoping that he would turn back into human, hoping that everything will work out.  

-

_What a day huh? Jesus, you were so weak when you met her in the alley. She even kicked your butt. If the owner_ _hadn’t come then, who knows what would happen_ _? Grateful for him? Don’t be. After all it's your fault that he's dead now._  

-

Kaneki slowly open his eyes and regains conscious. 

"Where..." Kaneki felt weak and barely let out his voice. 

All he sees is the girl, who stuffed him that chunk of raw meat, Touka, sleeping right beside him, looking calm and pretty as ever. 

That's right, it had been years since then. Countless battles have been fought ever since he became a half-ghoul. 

_It was a dream...?_  

Kaneki got up and took a drink of water. 

He misses those days. 

He misses his mother. 

He misses Hide. 

He misses Anteiku. 

He misses the owner. 

It's because he misses them, that’s why he chose to fight this war and hope that it could end it all. 

But little did he expect, he would be one of the sacrifices of this war. 


End file.
